Education Matters
by Ooshaboosha
Summary: This is a oneshot in my Daddy!Dean and Daddy!Sam verse. WILL CONTAIN SPANKING OF A MINOR! You don't have to read this one if your not into that you can just read the ones that don't have it. Patrick doesn't want to sign up for school and trouble follows


AN: this one shot will contain SPANKING OF A MINOR! If it's not your thing, u don't have to read this one. Not all the one shots I write will have spanking so you jut dot have to read the ones with them. The one shots have nothing to do with one another! Sorry if this sucks! I wrote it a long time ago and am just now posting it!

Dean POV:  
I came home after dropping the kids off at their first days of school. I had gotten stuck with elementary school duty. Nick had gotten high school duty, Zack had gotten day care/ preschool, and Ashton had gotten middle school duty. I walked into the living room to see Sam in a screaming match with our younger brother Patrick.  
"What's goin' on? Shouldn't Patrick be at school?" I asked confused. "That's what the problem is. Patrick here doesn't want to go to school. He wants to drop out," Sam said sounding exasperated. That was not happening on my watch. I was not going to let any of my family members follow in my footsteps and not finish high school. "Why?" I asked Pat. He shot us both glares. Patrick seemed to be the more moody if my new brothers. Hell, he could teach Sam a thing or two about brooding. "Because I don't want to! I didn't have to go when my mom was alive and I sure as hell am not going now!" he snapped. All our other brothers had come into the room by this time. "What's up with all the yelling?" Ashton asked. "Patrick here doesn't want to enroll in school," I said. They all turned and gave him incredulous looks. "And what makes you think that's up to you?" nick asked with a smirk. If looks could kill nick would be six feet under from the heat of the glare Patrick was giving him. "You're goin to school. End of discussion," I said firmly. "What makes you think you're in charge of me?" Patrick asked with a smirk. I took a dangerous step towards him. Normally, that was enough for one of my brothers, sons, or nefews to step down. It didn't seem to be working for Patrick. "Go to your room we need to talk," I growled. He looked like he would protest. I grabbed the front of his shirt. "Now!" I snapped. He gulped slightly and stormed up to his room. "Dean-" Sam started when Patrick was gone. "Sammy, I swear to god, if you tell me to go easy on the kid..." I let the threat hang there. He got the message. "Fine. Do you want any help talking with him?" Sam offered. I smirked. "Sammy, when have I ever needed help dealing with disobedient baby brothers?" I questioned. He flinched slightly. Probably remembering when he was a kid. I'd laid it all out for my brothers who had kids. The Winchester method of discipline was when a kid was disobedient, they got spanked. My brothers had agreed that that was how they wanted their kids raised.  
I headed up the stairs. I sighed slightly when I got to Patrick's door. Something told me that this wouldn't be easy. I'd spanked Sammy plenty growing up. I had taken Adam and Ashton over my knee a couple times. And so far I had only had to take Ben over my knee once. The other boys had only gotten warning swats.  
"Come in," Patrick's annoyed voice called. I went into the room. He was lying on his bed. I ran a hand through my hair. I went over and sat in the end of his bed. "Patrick, I know things were more free and easy with your mother, but here, things are different. Education is important. So, you're going to school one way or another," I said. "I'm not going," he stated. "Very well. We'll do it te hard way," I muttered. "What the hell does that- Ahh!" he was cut off by me yanking him up and landing a swat to his bottom. I grabbed his arm and pulled him so that he was lying over my lap. I starts spanking him steadily. "School SWAT is very SWAT important SWAT SWAT! In this house SWAT SWAT everyone SWAT will get SWAT an education SWAT! You will not SWAT SWAT disobey SWAT an order SWAT! Are SWAT we SWAT clear SWATSWAT SWAT?" I lectured as I spanked. "Y-yes sirrrrr!" Patrick wailed. I had to finish it, even though it was killing me to see him like this. I spanked his sit spots eight times before stopping. Patrick just lay there crying. "Shh. It's okay. I've got you little brother," I murmered. I pulled him up and into a hug. He just cling to my shirt and cried. I rubbed soothing circles on his back. When he'd quieted down I tilted his chin to make him look at me. "Now, we are going to the school and signing you up," I said. I wiped away any remaining years with my thumbs. He started to protest. "Or," I said citing him off, "We could take another trip over my knee and go after." his eyes widened. "No! I'll go," he said quickly. I grinned. "Come on baby bro! You're a senior! It's te time of your life!" I exclaimed.


End file.
